


Coffee With Your Mother

by ClassicKAS19



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Friendship, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicKAS19/pseuds/ClassicKAS19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this prompt somewhere in the course of my reading.  Thought I'd give it a try myself with a slight change to the verb tense along the way.</p>
<p>I have coffee with your mother, she seems so glad to see me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coffee With Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt somewhere in the course of my reading. Thought I'd give it a try myself with a slight change to the verb tense along the way.
> 
> I have coffee with your mother, she seems so glad to see me.

It was her turn to call home; it was all set up. I didn't know what to do. We're 40,000 lightyears from home, her mother has to be worried sick, as any mother would be. Canceling the call would only make her worry more; but what could I tell her that wouldn’t make things worse?  'She’s lying flat on her back, unconscious in sickbay.' Bluntly wasn't going to be the best way to address this.  Just seeing me instead of her was going to raise her stress level enough. I tried to bribe The Doctor, get him to try and bring her around instead of waiting for her to wake up on her own.  He refused and I knew he was right. There was no reason to risk her health and well-being by rushing anything.  
   
On my way to Astrometrics I still didn’t know what I was going to say, if she would even talk to me.  I didn’t know how much she knew, what Kathryn had told her in her letters, or what she had been told by Starfleet or even the press. For all I knew she thought I was still the criminal that I had been. It was possible she blamed me for separating her from her daughter. I was still entertaining asking Tom or The Doctor to speak to her instead.  They would at least have some familiarity and creditability.  The doors hiss open and I know it’s too late to back out now.  
   
“I’ll be making the Captain’s call for her Seven.”  
   
I ignore her questioning look and hold my breath as Seven fired up the deflector and initiated the call to the Alpha Quadrant.  The woman who appears on the screen in front of me isn’t quite who I had pictured, yet exactly who I expected.  She has that down home look that I’d imagined all traditionalists had.  I wouldn’t have placed her as Kathryn’s mother, they bore no physical resemblance, until a frown momentarily formed on her face when she realized she wasn’t seeing who she had expected to be seeing.  I’d seen that exact expression too many times in the past six years.  
   
“Mrs. Janeway,” I started, hoping that I wasn’t about to make a fool of myself.  “I’m Commander Chakotay, Kathryn’s First Officer.”  
   
At the sound of my name or maybe my title, the frown that had marred her face changed to the same brilliant smile I hoped to see at least once a day. I continue quickly:  
   
“I wanted to personally let you know that Kathryn was injured on an away mission and wouldn’t be able to make today’s call.”  
   
I see a flash of worry cross her face, but only for a second.  
   
“Coffee Mr. Chakotay?”  is her only response as she pulls a pot of coffee and a large mug into my field of view.

**_I’m having coffee with her mother, she seems so glad to see me._ **

“Now, fill me in on the reckless actions my daughter has taken.”  
   
My face must have betrayed me in some way.  She amended her request.  
   
“Or, how about the ones that will fit into the next two minutes?”  
   
We both take a sip of our coffee and I try to think of the best place to start.

“Well, reckless is a little strong.” I reply, chuckling a little. “Why don't we call them daring instead.”

I had been afraid these three minutes would seem like an eternity, but before I knew it Seven was giving the 30 second warning.  
   
“Commander, thank you for taking the time to talk with me.  It’s reassuring for me to know that Katie’s being well looked after.”  
   
“It’s a group effort ma’am.”  I assure her hoping my smile doesn’t give anything of my true feelings away.  
   
The look I receive in return tells me I've failed.

“Yes, well, I look forward to meeting you in person someday very soon.”  
   
“We’ll have coffee again.  And I’ll be sure that Kathryn is able to make the next call herself, even if I have to confine her to quarters beforehand.” I promise her, knowing I can keep the second and hoping for the first.  
   
She chuckled. “Thank you Mr. Chakotay.”  are her final words to me, but from the look in her eyes I can see that she means so much more than she is actually saying.  
   
Leaving Astrometrics to the Ensign who’s call was scheduled next, I start to make my way to my quarters.  I’m emotionally exhausted from all the stress I put myself under due to Kathryn’s injuries and having to make the perfect call to my Captain’s mother.  Luckily I hadn’t made it too far when The Doctor contacts me with good news.  
   
The Doctor meets me just as I enter Sickbay.

“She’s just starting to come around.”

I can see her eyelids starting to flutter, trying their hardest to open, as I make my way to the side of her biobed. I take her hand in mine, hoping to encourage her to fully wake up.

“Chakotay” It's more of a moan, but still recognizable as my name.  
   
“Welcome back.” I reply, as her eyes become full opened and lock onto mine.  
   
“What happened?  How long was I out?” She asks while slowly blinking a few times.  
   
“We’re still trying to figure out what happened.  I’ve got Harry looking over the data right now.  Seven’s going to give him a hand in a little bit.  We picked you up around 1800 yesterday, so you’ve been out about 24 hours now.”  
   
She nods as I'm speaking, in an attempt to process the information I'm giving her. A look crosses her face, as if she's trying to remember something she knows is important, but has no idea what it is. She finally asks:

“What day is it?”  
   
“54753.8” I answer, hoping to jog her memory.  
   
“3.8” She ponders for a moment. “My Mother!” She attempts to push herself into a sitting position, wanting to run to Astrometrics, but failing and falling onto her back.  
   
“It’s okay.  I took care of it for you.” I reassure her, squeezing her hand gently.  
   
“Took care of it?” She eyes me questioningly, as I help her sit up.  
   
“I had coffee with your mother, she seemed so glad to see me. . .”

 


End file.
